Factions
Factions are the playable sides of A Wrong Turn, and consist of the different polities that have made their presence on earth, human or otherwise. A Wrong Turn 1.01 factions These were the original factions introduced by the Modderf_ckers modding team back in 2012, and consisted of ... Atlantic Federation The Atlantic Federation has obviously been chosen by God to be the herald of Capitalism and Democracy in the world. As such, it does not toperate interference from atheists, leftists, liberals, pacifists, anti-segregationists or any other kind of hippies and punks threatening its moral purity. Led by President John Henry Eden, and an administrative council of the most influential firms in the country, the Federation spreads around the globe its idea of freedom and asks only for oil and money in return. Surely it's only because of a worldwide axis of evil that its efforts have not met any success yet. The Federation is nevertheless one of the most powerful countries in the world. In game, the Federation offers the player a huge choice of both naval, and and air units as well as economic and scientific bonuses. Great Salviatian Staat Heavily militarised, Salviatia is a major warring power. The Salviatische Wehrmacht is proud to field some of the best soldiers and war machines in the world and its technology is second only to the Rising Sun's one. In game, Salviatia provides the player with an army that favours quality over quantity and requires careful planning and use of its many specialised units to prevail. Used correctly, your powerful troops will be utterly invincible, but high costs and specific weaknesses will not forgive a single mistake. They use the German bonuses. Workers' Republic of Vidalia An ideologically extreme state denying any form of private propety, free speech, bourgeois democracy or any other reactionary nonsense and led by the Great Leader Vidal, the Workers; Republic of Vidalia is kept in order by the fearsome KGV Red Guards of Vidalia, and is the world's first industrial power, and though its armed forcs do not shine by technology or advanced strategy, they are brutally efficient and sheer numbers of tanks and artillery make them virtually invincible. In game, Vidalia relies heavily on mechanised warfare. The infamous Lv-43 MBT constitutes the backbone of the Red Army and factories can produce them at an alarming rate as well as powerful artillery. The Vidalian fleet is perhaps the most powerful in the world, but combat aviation is definiteky the worst, as Great Leader Vidal does not care for planes and no one dares to contradict him. Economic bonuses are also in order, especially when it comes to oil production. Republica de Gran Bolivaria The Republic of Great Bolivaria, or the Bolivarian Republic is the oldest state in the world, and like many is a heavily militarised and totalitarian regime. Under the slogan of "bread, freedom and prosperity", the Bolivarian Republic quickly established a ferocious and bloody dictatorship over Latin America in the space of over five decades. Nowadays the Bolivarian Republic may not be the richer or the most advanced country in the world, but they have perfectly mastered the art of guerilla warfare, and their battle-hardened soldiers are second to none when it comes to ambushing an unprepared enemy, excelling in dense close combat environments, raiding and ambushing, where its many flamethrowers and fearsome soldiers will make short work of the enemy. They use the Iroquois bonuses. Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Rising Sun The Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Riusing Sun was founded when a dynasty of European adventurers took over Japan and modernised it in the 19th century. Although the Emperor is still the head of state, the gaijin shoguns were the ones responsible for its gradual expansion over the Asia-Pacific rgion, and now represents both the most andvanced and the most populated empire in the world. In game, the Empire offers the most advanced units in the game, but this comes at a very high cost: its land army, navy and aviation are highly developed at the expense of the infantry, and so most soldiers of the Empire are poorly trained and ill-equipped infantry. Inferior Asian blood will have to be shed in order for the Empire to rule from sunrise to sunset! They use the American bonuses. Jihadian Caliphate The Caliphate of Jihadia was born when the victorious Ottoman Empire and Persia merged after the Great War, and has sworn to spread upon earth the faith of the Prophet. Beset from all sides by infidels and traitors, it wages a permanent Holy War against all the satanic forces of the world. Although it possesses huge natural resources, the Caliphate lacks the heavy infrastructure to exploit them, as well as the scientific knowledge and the industry to compete directly with the most advanced countries in the world. However its central position and status as perpetual wazone has eventually proved to be an asset for the Caliphate as its armies are often equipped by foreign secret services happy to arm the enemy of their enemy. Additionally it can rely on huge numbers of well-trained fanatics willing to sacrifice their lives in human wave attracks. They use the Chinese bonuses. Shinte Altan Ordu Born of the flames of the civil war which engulfed Russia after the Great War, the warriors of the New Golden Horde or "Shinte Altan Ordu" in Mongolian launch raid after raid at their neighbours and represent a constant threat for frontier towns and military outposts in Asia as well as unprotected caravans and lonely ships sailing the shores ofr Siberia. Striking fast and strong, the savage Mongol raiders quickly elimiante any resistance and disappear before reinforcements can arrive. link=Shinte Altan Ordu|135px|Shinte Altan Ordu|rightIn game, the Horde is a powerful force, based on mounted troops and light armoured raiding units, with massive helicopter support. Their army is fast and hard-hitting but will not endure a war of attrition. They use the Aztec bonuses. United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia They use the Egyptian bonuses. Rout of Civilisations: Major factions Martian Horde Little is known about this faction (even the term "Martian" is a misnomer, for that is our name for these extraterrestial invaders) other than the fact that they are extremely hostile, and have committed a genocidal campaign of terror against humanity. First landing on earth in different waves throughout Australia, western Europe and Africa during a war between Salviatia, Vidalia and the Federation, the Martian Horde then proceeded to devastate many human population centres, and have since then ensconced their control on the planet. Martian war machines, consisting of fast-moving walkers armed with devastating pulse weapons, have scythed out swathes of the planet and seem to be here to stay. 150px|rightThe only consolation for humanity is that the Martians, while bellicose and powerful, and wielding the most devasting powers, seem deficient in numbers. If the many major factions of humanity can find common ground and press this advantage it might be able to wipe out the Martians for good and save the planet. Minor factions Minor nations Rebels The last group to be introduced, rebels are five or so different sub-national movements active on the five continents. They are by far the weakest, being able to recruit only the weakest land units and hardly have any air force to speak of.